


NSFW Alphabet | Harry Hook

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, NSFW Alphabet Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: Based off of the NSFW Alphabet Meme





	NSFW Alphabet | Harry Hook

**A=Aftercare (What they're like after sex)**

He'll pull off you and smirk. Once he makes sure you're ok, he starts making cocky comments about how sore you'll be in the morning until you tell him to shut up.

**B=Body part (Their favorite body part of their partners)**

His favorite body part is thighs, particularly thick thighs. He loves to lift you up by the thighs and carry you away. He also will just trail his fingers up your thigh during meetings while you halfheartedly slap his hand away.

**C=Cum (Anything to do with cum basically¦ I'm a disgusting person)**

He will make sure you finish first and then he pulls out. He'll pry your lips open and finish himself off while you're looking up at him through your eyelashes. He thinks it's the hottest thing ever.

**D=Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory)**

He's never done it but he wouldn't be opposed to pegging. It kinda surprised you at first but as much as you're "dominating" him, he still won't hesitate to flip you over and take control.

**E=Experience (How experienced are they?)**

Harry has been with a lot of partners in the past and you know what they say, practice makes perfect. If you ask one of his exes, they'll say his fingers are Godlike.

**F=Favorite Position**

****

**G** **=Goofy (How are they in the moment?)**

I imagine that it honestly depends on the scenario. If it's just like casual sex, he'll just make jokes that stroke his own ego. But sometimes they're just days where he remembers how much he loves and appreciates you. Those are the days were you make love, .

**H=Hair (Are they well groomed, do the curtains match the drapes, etc.)**

He pretty much lets his own hair run free. There's no reason to because it's under his hat most of the time. But he loves it when you run your hands through it, your nails slightly scrapping his scalp.

**I=Intimacy (How are they in the moment, romantic aspect)**

He's not a stereotypical romantic but he is very attentive to your needs. He knows when he can tease you to the brink of orgasm and back off or when you need to cum right then and there.

**J=Jack Off (Masturbation Headcanon)**

His favorite place to get off is in the shower. He's thinking about you and the warm water running down your curves as you're on your knees in front of him. Works everytime.

**K=Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Hair pulling! In the heat of the moment, he almost loses it when you run your fingers through his hair and just yanks on it.

**L=Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

One of his personal favorites has to be the Crow's Nest. It's a bit cramped but that just means you'll have to get even closer.

**M=Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Sometimes it's a way to relieve stress. Other times, it's to remind himself how even though he's stuck in a really shitty place, he will always have you to look forward to.

**N=No (Turn offs)**

He thinks it's hot when you take charge but he has to have a way out. He doesn't like being tied down, all vulnerable. He also doesn't like wearing his hook in bed either. He'll have it on when you're undressing and he'll trail it down your skin but as soon as you're ready to have sex, it's off. He's afraid he'll accidentally hurt you with it.

**O=Oral (Preferences in giving or receiving, skill)**

He actually likes giving more than receiving here. He loves listening to you whimper and moan as his tongue delves deeper inside of you. It makes him lick and suck even harder.

**P=Pace (Do they go hard? Do they go slow?)**

He's got two paces. Fast and brutal or slow and teasing. Fast and brutal leaves you feeling absolutely wrecked, barely able to walk and hickeys that will throb, dark and purple. Slow and teasing leaves you exhausted and well spent with touches that seem to linger and kisses that warm your entire body.

**Q=Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex)**

These are usually the ones that happen the most due to both of your hectic schedules. He knows exactly how to make you cum and feeling completely satisfied in under 5 minutes.

**R=Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Absolutely not. Sex is one of the times he doesn't have his hook on, one of the times he is most vulnerable. Someone from the crew caught you in a broom closet giving him a blowjob and Harry almost killed him right then and there.

**S=Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last, etc.)**

Harry is all about pacing because that means he can torture you more. It means he can listen to all your whimpers and whines about how you need to cum.

**T=Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them?)**

He doesn't like when you use dildos on yourself because if he's not the one doing it to you, he's not a fan. But you using a dildo or a cock ring on him, he eats it up. Literally.

**U=Unfair (How much do they like to tease?)**

This boy's name is Harry "Tease" Hook. It's not usually in bed though. It goes on throughout the day. He'll walk up to you and whisper in your ear what he wants to do to you and casually grabbing your butt when you walk by.

**V=Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

You try to keep quiet and stifle your moans and screams which Harry doesn't like. Harry, on the other hand, is so loud that everybody knows that you're going at it.

**W=Wild Card (Random headcanon)**

He's not a big fan of lingerie. "You pay so much for it when I'm just gonna rip it off of you."

**X=X-Ray**

He's pretty average when it comes to length and thickness but he's got a glorious g-spot curve that will make you scream.

**Y=Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

He doesn't fuck around. He'll just grab you by the wrist and start pulling you away from what you're doing, giving you "the look". Or if he can't pull you away, like when you're in a meeting, he'll just grip your thigh underneath the table.

**Z=ZZZ (How quickly do they fall asleep afterwards?)**

He falls asleep so fast afterwards. He puts a lot of work into making you feel good and usually by the time he hits the bed beside you, you're pulled into his chest and he's already gone.


End file.
